Nobitales Chapter 1: The Gospel Truth
The Story has begin, as we see the hall of all the statues and vases. And we hear a man's voice narrating. "Long ago, in the faraway land of ancient Greece, there was a golden age of powerful gods and extraordinary heroes. And the greatest and strongest of all these heroes was the mighty Nobita." As we zoomed in to the vase, as we see a young man, as in 17 years old. Has a glasses, and has white shirt, black pants. And brown shoes, as he's fighting against a monster in hand-to-hand combat. "But what is the measure of a true hero? Ah, that is what our story is-''" As then, a female voice interrupted. "Oh man, Will you listen to him?" As we zoomed. We see five women. One has long blue hair likes a tower. And has green dress. Her name is Marge Simpson. Next. Is a black woman, has hair, white shirt, light blue pants, shoes. And her skins are black, her name is Donna Brown. The next one has red hair, blue shirt, light brown pans. Red shoes, her name was Lois Griffin. The next girl has long blonde hair, pink dress. pink heel shoes. Her name is Francine Smith. And last woman wears square, rimless glasses and is generally seen wearing cut-off blouses and culottes. Her name is Peggy Hill. And the one who interrupted was Donna. "He's makin' the story sound like some greek tragedy." She took the mask from Lois who has it. "So just lighten up. Well ya?" Francine asks. Lois take the mask back. "We're take it from here, dear." Marge said. "''You go, girls." The narrator said. As so, they dance a little and four bow. "We are the Muses. Goddeses of the arts and proclaimers of the heroes." Marge said to the readers. "Heroes like Nobita!" Francine fan herself. "Honey don't you mean, 'Nobitales!" Donna slide down near Nobita's painting face. "Ooh, I'd like to make some sweet music with him-" Marge glares at her. "Our story actually begins long before Nobita, many eons ago.." She and three girls begin walking down while the color changes. Which begin to sings. Marge: Back when the world was new Donna look down "Whoa!" She fell to the stairs and follows. The planet Earth was down on its luck And everywhere gigantic brutes called Titans ran amok! As now, the monster titans. Julius, Ice Dragon, Ragnaros. Thunderaan, and Destroyer Golem started destroying everything here, as some of the pieces from the vase nearly hits Donna. Donna: It was a nasty place There was a mess wherever you stepped Marge: Where chaos reigned And earthquakes and volcanos never rest! Donna: Woo! Sing it, girlfriend! All: Then along came Goku They pointed to the vase, as A saiyan appears, he wears a orange dogi and blue undershirt, boots. And wrists bands. Names Goku. He holds a lightning, as he shots them it at the Titans. He hurled his thunderbolts He zapped! They fell in the big hole, and was sealed in with a lightning gates, and imprison them. Locked those suckers in a vault! They're trapped! And on his own stopped chaos in its tracks! And that's the gospel truth! The guy was too type A to just relax! Marge: And that's the world's first dish! "Yeah Baby!" Donna shouts. Marge: Goku tamed the globe while still in his youth. All: Though, honey, it may seem imposs'ble, That's the gospel truth! On Mount Cartoonlympus life was neat And smooth as sweet vermouth Although, honey, it may seem imposs'ble, That's the gospel truth! As soon they shows the vase, we now on to the world, as we see a huge mountain call Mount Cartoonlympus. As we go up high, we hears them ah's and yeah's repeated by them. And while that, we see a titles appears Parodies Pictures Presents NOBITALES And so, the story has now, begun. Category:Hercules Fanmak Category:Hercules Parodies Category:Hercules Fanfictio Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfiction